The Dark of His Heart
by Alexokerry
Summary: Akito has Yuki all to himself and forces him to earn the privilege of living with Shigure. Now the Rat is free from the family god and has a surprise visit from someone who loves him very much
1. Chapter 1

Please note that I've never read the manga and so this story is based on the anime. That means Akito is a male. I got the plot bunny for this one from the scene where Akito starts beating Yuki in the little room.

Don't own them. I just like to take them out of the box and make them do nasty things together!

**The Dark of His Heart**

Akito allowed himself a self-satisfied smirk as he slid the door separating the tiny room from the rest of the house. The room's other occupant shuddered in terror at the sound of wood on wood. The quiet clack signified the start of their playtime.

Yuki sat huddled in the furthest part of the room; the one katty-corner from the door, with his knees drawn up to his chest. The backs of his white thighs gleamed in the darkness like pillars of mother of pearl. The sight made Akito's groin tighten and ache. He knew how this night would end and tonight sleep would not elude him as it did so many other nights.

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, do really enjoy our time together so much that you're just trying to find ways to extend it?" He stood over the frightened child slapping his whip gently against his thigh. He backhanded the boy with the fist the weapon was clenched in, knocking him onto his side. "Do you really think that I'm going to let you go so easily? Do you think that you can just walk out of here and not pay the price? You're going to have to earn the right to live with Shigure."

Yuki rolled onto his back, allowing his kimono to part and show more of that pale, flawless skin. Akito brought the whip down across the top of one alabaster thigh, leaving a red welt in the unsullied flesh.

"Strip and get on your hands and knees," he growled low in his throat. The soft whimperings from the teenager's windpipe caused Akito's cock to harden even more. He was almost tempted to forgo the beating and just get on to riding that fine little ass, but no; anticipation would make the rap-ah fucking all the sweeter. And besides, the arrogant little boy-cunt kneeling before him in doggie-style needed to be taken down a few notches.

He brought the whip down repeatedly across the slightly marred skin of Yuki's ass and thighs, faint bruises remained from the last time the family god needed to teach the rat a lesson in discipline. Those marks were joined by fingerprints in the boy's hips where Akito had grabbed him so tightly that he caused deep bruising to the area. Somehow the teenager managed to hide the evidence of their little games, which was all in all a good thing, as most authority figures would frown upon the uses that the older boy had for his sweet little cousin.

"Give me head, Bitch," he growled, whipping the sash that held his kimono closed off. He smiled as the young man turned and crawled, almost on his belly, over to where his tormentor stood. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a dog and not a rat. You're so good at showing your belly."

"Yes, Akito," Yuki whimpered, casting his eyes down to the tatami mats beneath their feet. He crawled over to the family god and kissed his way up from Akito's knees to the crease where his legs joined his torso.

Yuki licked his lips and then took the very tip of Akito's cock in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head, slipping it between the foreskin. Using just his mouth and lips, he pushed back the excess skin to get to the meaty part hidden inside. He encouraged Akito to sit on the floor; it wouldn't do to have the frail man who ruled his life fall and hurt himself. Not only would that get him into trouble with Hatori and Shigure, but it would give Akito another reason to demand his presence in their _special_ room.

He took a deep breath through his nose, allowing the clean, musky scent that was Akito to flow into his olfactory senses. The fragrance of jasmine and patchouli wafted across Yuki's faculties arousing him, slightly. Akito's good-sized organ began filling his mouth and the older man roughly grabbed his hair and forced his cock deeper into Yuki's throat, nearly choking him. The rat struggled, trying to free himself from his tormentor.

"I don't think so, Yuki," Akito smirked. "Have you forgotten how this game is played? If you're going to be so absentminded then I think I will have to rescind my permission for you to live with Shi-chan and demand that you stay here with me. I mean it wouldn't be right if you forgot the man who took you in when you parents and older brother rejected you. Really, Yuki, how could you forget all that I've do for you?"

Yuki let Akito's manhood slip from his lips as he began to protest the loss of his freedom before he even had a chance to taste it. "I haven't forgotten how the game is played, Akito," he whispered, "please let me go to Shigure's. I promise that I won't lose sight of all you've done for me. Please," he begged, drawing closer to the god of the Zodiac.

"As long as you remember who you belong to, I don't see that there'll be a problem." Akito drew back his right hand and backhanded the fragile figure kneeling before him. "Now assume the position." The boy's begging had brought his cock to the full and upright position and he couldn't wait to bury it in the tight, slick passage that was his and his alone.

Yuki turned his back to Akito and placed his elbows flat on the floor. By the way things were shaping, tonight would probably leave him bruised and unable to walk. That meant that he would miss another day of school, but the academy that he attended at this time understood that his health tended to be a little brittle and it didn't take much for his asthma to act up and leave him homebound for a day or two. Unfortunately, most of the days that he actually missed were from him being sick, but from him being too sore to sit for long periods of time.

Akito reached into the pocket of his kimono and pulled out a tube of lube and a condom. Granted, Yuki hadn't slept with anyone else but him; the prophylactic was a necessity, it wouldn't do to end up with a bladder infection. Really, how would he explain it to Hatori? The man was way too sharp for Akito's peace of mind and he might just figure out what went on behind closed doors. If that happened, it would spell the end of his fun with the purple-eyed rat.

He squirted a generous handful into one hand and slathered his throbbing cock with the K-Y, shivering at the coolness of the lotion. He grabbed Yuki's hips and shoved his dick all the way in, not bothering to stretch or prepare the boy. The slick, wet heat that surrounded his cock was heaven and he drew back and thrust in again.

Yuki muffled his cries of pain in his forearms. He let enough sound out that Akito wouldn't feel let down, but not enough to draw Hatori's attention. The god rode him hard, hitting his sweet spot as often as he could. Yuki didn't hold any illusions that that gift was anything other than a way for his captor to control him. He moaned as the passion built in him. He twisted and turned, trying to reach the forgone conclusion on his own.

Akito brought the whip down on the rat's slender shoulders, mixing pain with the pleasure. He knew what was required to get the teenager off. The more something hurt Yuki, the harder he came. Akito rode him like the little whore he was. And his arousal became harder when he realized that along with the K-Y, streaks of blood marred the alabaster thighs before him. He grabbed slender hips harder and levered himself deeper into the willing orifice. He rammed the spongy knob deep inside the boy harder and harder, until he felt the muscles surrounding him tight and the whimpering became louder.

"What do you say, Bitch?" Akito ground out.

"Ah, please," Yuki panted, twisting around. "Please let me cum!"

"And who are you talking to, hm?"

"Master," the rat whispered.

Akito came to a complete and painful stop, holding the slim hips perfectly still. "What, Yuki? I couldn't hear you."

"Master!" he screamed, trying to finish what had been started.

"Good, little boy-cunt," he ground out, starting the wild rhythm again. He plowed deeper and deeper, his progress becoming difficult as Yuki shot his wad all over the mats. He continued on for another half hour before he finally came. He collapsed on top of Yuki's motionless body and lay there, trying to catch his breath.

When he could think and breathe again, he rolled Yuki over and redressed him. He then straightened his clothing and stumbled out of the room, leaving the delicate form battered and bruised on the rough mats.

When he was sure Akito had fallen asleep, Hatori let himself into the room, the one that he wasn't supposed to know about and looked at the abused form lying there, shivering in the chill of the night. He stepped out and gathered up a blanket he'd placed nearby and wrapped Yuki in it. He kneeled beside his younger cousin and swept the boy up in his arms. He carried outside and down the forest path to Shigure's.

The dog met him at the door to his home. "How bad is it, Ha-chan?"

"Bad enough that I didn't trust Akito not to rape him again," he said, sighing.

"He what?"

"You heard me. I never thought that things were as bad as they are. But tonight I decided to find out what goes on behind closed doors. And believe me you, if I knew how dangerous that bastard really was, I would have sent Yuki away before now."

"And what do you think Akito's going to do when he finds his favorite toy missing?"

"As of right now, Akito is probably starting to run a fever and he'll be out of commission until after the date for Yuki to move out." He clasped Shigure on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, if I have my way, he will never find out what we've done." He thought about something and looked at the dog.

"Remember, idiot, children aren't houseplants, you just can't give them some water and leave them to their own devices. They needed to be watched carefully. And Yuki isn't some oversized toy for you to play your twisted games with." He glared at his cousin over the bundle in his arms.

"Hi-chan, you don't trust me?" he whined, giving the dragon his biggest puppy eyes.

"Worse, you dumb dog, I know you."

"Oh, right," Shigure answered, leading the way to the room that the teenager was going to be living in. He pulled back the covers and helped Hatori settle the boy in for the night.

"All right, I'm leaving. However, if you need me for anything, just call and I'll be here as soon as I can."

"No problem, Ha-chan. What should I do about the…ah…well you know."

"If he doesn't bring it up, don't you dare. He'll talk to one of us when he's good and ready. Now off to bed and I'll show myself out."

"Right. Good night then, Hatori." He followed the physician to the door. "Will you be by tomorrow?"

"Yes, I want to see how he's settling in. Good night, Shigure."

" 'Night."

Yuki woke to the sound of birds chirping in the trees. He was more than a little confused, the sun was coming in from the wrong direction and it was a little too noisy and bright for his prison. He looked around, the familiar walls and sounds of Shigure's home. He was safe. Never would Akito manage to get him alone and leave him battered and bruised again.

He stretched under the soft covers, wincing in pain. His activities last night left him more than sore. He slowly sat up, moving at a snail's pace to avoid causing himself more agony. He blushed when he realized that the only thing covering him was the soft sheets and blankets. His belly was still sticky from his cum spraying everywhere and his thighs were covered in K-Y jelly, blood and Akito's semen.

Even though he was thoroughly embarrassed, one thought raced through his mind…Free, he was free!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter in the continuing saga of Prince Yuki and the rest of the Sohmas. Hatsuharu makes a surprised visit to Shigure's house and finds his idol in a very compromising position. Much slapping ensues and Black Haru makes his appearance.**

**Now for the legal crap: don't own so don't sue. The only thing that I do own in this story is the perverted ideas.**

**If you like what you see and want more, please read and review. That's the only way I know if you like it.**

**My First Love**

Haru squirmed in the passenger seat of Hatori's car. It had been almost a month since Yuki left the main house and the Ox missed him more each day. They didn't always talk when the Rat lived with Akito, but Haru could feel his presence there. It was kind of like the sun on a rainy day; you might not see it, but you know it's there all the same. He missed his ever-present sun and wanted to bask in his light once again.

"Haru," Hatori quietly said, "quit fidgeting. We'll be at the main house in a few minutes. It's not like we have to go across town to see him. You could have walked over and seen him any time you wanted."

"I know, but there's something wrong with him," the Ox said, staring out the windshield. "I don't know what Akito did to him, but I can guarantee it wasn't pleasant. Yuki's changed a lot in the past year or so."

"Well, that is to be expected. He's growing up, like you all are. And maybe he just needed some space."

"Ha-san, you really don't believe that, so you?"

"Whatever has happened, it's between Yuki and Akito. Don't interfere or question Yuki about what's been going on. Do you understand?"

"M'kay, I get it. I'll leave it be unless Yuki brings it up. Is that okay with you?"

"Fine. But Hatsuharu, don't push. There are things that need to be kept quiet and it's for the best if we don't bring up hurtful memories. Yuki's health is somewhat fragile and we don't want him getting ill this early in the semester."

That lecture complete, the car pulled up outside Shigure's home. The Dog's editor sat outside the door, begging for the perverted author to let her in and retrieve his manuscript. What perverse pleasure the writer took in torturing the poor woman Hatori couldn't figure out. And why she just didn't put her foot down on Shigure's neck, the Dragon couldn't figure out. Everyone knows how to handle a misbehaving Dog, you put a choke chain on it.

"Mii," Hatori said, helping the wailing woman to her feet. "He's right inside the door if I know him. You should just put a collar on him and chain him to his desk." The tall physician slammed the sliding door open, hitting his obscene cousin in the side of his head.

"Ha-chan!" Shigure whined, "You're so mean!"

"Shigure quit playing and give the lady what she came for."

"So mean, always spoiling my fun." The dog pouted, trying to make Hatori feel sorry for him. "Oh, hello Hatsuharu, I wasn't expecting you."

"I came to see Yuki. Is he available?"

"He's upstairs lying down," the author said, pointing the young man to the stairs.

"Thank you." Hatsuharu started up the staircase, taking it slowly so that he could hear what the adults were saying. He stopped on the landing between the short flights of stairs.

"Here, Mii," he heard Shigure say. "Here's what you came for, you can show yourself out now."

"Thank you, Shigure. Please remember that we need the galleys on your last manuscript before Friday."

"Yes, Mii, I remember." The Dog waited until he was sure the woman was gone and then he turned his attention back to his cousin. "You're here to see how he's settling in, aren't you?"

"That and Akito wanted me to check up on him. He wanted to make sure that Yuki was feeling at home here and not asking to come back to the main house." The sound of two lighters flaring up broke the short silence. "Has he said anything to you about what happened before he came here?"

"No, and like you told me, I haven't asked either."

"Good, let's not go looking for trouble unless we have to."

Shigure took a deep toke on his cigarette. "I can't believe that Akito would stoop so low as to rape someone of Yuki's age and size."

"At this point I wouldn't put anything passed him. He demands total obedience and if he doesn't get it, he'll make the person he thinks is responsible suffer."

"Yeah, like he did with you and Kana."

"There's no reason to bring up the past. However, I'm thinking this new development is a sign that he's losing what little grip he has on reality."

"At least Yuki is here and somewhat safe. The only thing I worry about is Akito demanding his presence again."

"Let's not go borrowing trouble. We'll deal with that problem when it comes up. Until that point we'll do what we can to keep you and the others safe."

"Granted. How 'bout some sake?"

"Sounds wonderful."

Hatsuharu heard the two men move away from where he could easily listen in and he sat on the first step of the second set of stairs. Yuki had been raped and Akito the family god was responsible for horrible action. The Ox found it becoming more and more difficult to respect the man who carried most of the curse on his thin, frail shoulders. He sighed and stood back up; he'd better find the Rat and visit with him before Hatori decided to leave. He stealthily climbed the rest of the staircase and starting looking in each of the room, searching for a familiar and well-loved form.

Yuki lay on his back in the twilight gloom of his room. He had the drapes pulled, hiding him from the brilliant light of the sun. The darkness mimicked the dim lighting in Akito's special room and right now he desired that assistance. His body throbbed with unrequited lust and he really needed every enticement to bring him to fulfillment. He twisted his nipples and pulled roughly at his pulsating cock. It was the best he could do, but it wasn't enough. He got so wrapped up in his dilemma that he didn't notice the door sliding open until he heard Hatsuharu's surprised intake of breath.

"H-h-Haru?" he gasped out, trying to hide his body from the other boy.

"Don't," Haru said, kneeling beside the futon. His eyes devoured the thin form in front of him. For the first time in his life, he'd gotten what he wanted. Here lay Yuki, spread-out like a New Year's feast and all he had to do was reach out and grab it. "God, Yuki, you're beautiful."

"Thank you, I think," came the embarrassed response. Yuki's mind began working overtime. He couldn't get any satisfaction unless he was being brutalized and in walks the answer to his prayers. If he could only get Haru to go black then everything would be wonderful.

Haru leaned toward him, trying to steal a kiss before the little Rat could fight back. Yuki pulled back and backhanded the Ox. The look of stunned indignity swiftly became one of confusion tinged with anger. When he came in close again, he received another slap across the face.

"Yuki, stop it," he growled. "That hurts."

"What's the matter, Haru, afraid of a little pain?"

"No, I just don't like to be hit."

"You mean like this," Yuki said, slapping him across the face again this time with as much of his strength as he could muster. The younger, larger boy's body rocked backwards and he pounced on his tormentor.

"Is this what you want, Yuki," Haru snarled, returning the blows to the smaller boy. "You like it rough, huh? Well we'll just see how rough you like it! I'm gonna do a little of that to you and a little of this to you and I'm definitely gonna do that." He grabbed the discarded tie from Yuki's school uniform and tied the Rat's hands behind his back. He then turned the smaller boy unto his side and began stripping.

Yuki moaned as Haru's cock sprang free of his jeans. The boy's member stood straight out from its bed of black and white hair and was of prodigious size. Haru took after his curse animal in more than one way, it seemed. A deep moan escaped the silver-haired boy's throat. He knew what a dick of that size would do to him and he had to clench his thighs tightly together to prevent cumming all over the futon before they even started the fun stuff.

"See something you like, hm?" Black Haru said, shedding the rest of his clothing as fast as he could. The lavender-eyed beauty lying tied up and defenseless in front of him made him all the harder. He had a general idea on what to do, as he had watched some dirty movies that Momiji had gotten his little paws on. That rabbit looked like an angel, but under the pretty boy looks was a pervert of the highest order.

"You got any lube hangin' around anywhere, Yuki?"

"In the top drawer of my dresser," he gasped, trying to free his hands so that he could worship at the altar of Haru's body. "Please, Hatsuharu let my hands free and I'll make you feel so good."

"You had your chance, Yuki my love," Haru said, swooping down to ravish the soft, red lips on his idol. He thrust his tongue deep into the mewling mouth, tasting, possessing the sweetness hidden there. He pushed the fragile form to the middle of the futon and flipped him over on his stomach. Haru grabbed the buckwheat pillow, lifted up the slight body and stuffed the bed accoutrement under narrow hips. The lube was right where the Rat said it would be and the Ox slathered a good handful on his throbbing, hard cock. He grabbed the thin sides and thrust his huge dick deep into Yuki's body.

Yuki cried out at the overwhelming pain and he nearly blacked out. Only when Haru hit his prostrate did he come back to himself. The rough, brutal fucking made up for what he'd been missing from Akito. He moaned and cried out as his sweet spot was brutalized. Stars flared in front of his eyes and he could feel his release coming up on him.

"Haru," he cried out, "grab my balls and pull them toward you."

"And why should I do that," came the soft growl.

"Because if you don't, I'm going to finish well before you and that may be all it takes to send you over the edge."

"Good point, Yuki," Haru answered back, grabbing his balls and roughly pulling them back toward his ass. Haru's grip was none too gentle and Yuki squirmed with pleasure.

The soft fabric of the futon mattress rubbed the Rat's cheek almost raw, but he loved every minute of it. Finally, he could get the sexual relief he needed but the guilt and self-loathing weren't there. He cried out again as his over-stimulated prostrate was slammed again. Without warning he came all over the bedding and his chest.

Haru cried out as the tight muscles in Yuki's ass clamped down on his cock. The full length massage brought him over the edge and he thrust in one more time and came, shooting his wad deep into the hidden crevasses of the Rat's body. The world turned white for a few minutes and he collapsed onto his partner's back, dragging him down onto the mattress. He lay there, trying to recover his senses when he felt movement under him.

"Yuki," he murmured contentedly into silver hair.

"Yeah, Haru?"

Reality came rushing back in and Haru realized where he was and what had happened. His body didn't want to respond after it had gotten what it needed. All he really wanted to do was to settle in and go to sleep with Yuki wrapped safely in his arms.

"Did we do what I think we just did?"

"Mm-hm," Yuki answered as he started to drift off. "Thank you, Haru. I really needed that. I was getting the point where Akito was beginning to look good."

"NO!" the Ox answered, starting to rise off the bedding. "If you need this again, just call for me and I'll come over…..Even if I have to have Hatori bring me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome," Haru answered, carefully lifting Yuki up. He pulled back the covers and laid the light burden down under the blankets. He climbed under them with the Rat and cuddled against him.

Sleep stole up and ambushed them both. They slipped into a deep, dreamless slumber. Their somnolence was so great that they didn't hear the door slide open. Two heads peeked in, just to see if they were all right.

"Looks like your plan worked, Ha-chan," Shigure whispered, looking down at his younger cousins.

"Of course," Hatori responded. "Did you really think it wouldn't?"

"Why Haru though?"

"Because he can become Black and then switch back and give Yuki the love and affection that he truly needs. Now come, idiot let's go before we wake them." The older men slipped out of the room and headed back downstairs.

Yuki's eyes opened halfway and he smiled at the consideration that the physician had shown him. Trust Hatori to find a way to slake his lusts and not have him at Akito's mercy. He sighed and fell back to sleep with a soft smile gracing his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stray Cat Strut**

Kyo sat in his favorite spot on the roof of Shigure's home mulling over things that he had noticed since moving with the Dog, Yuki and Tohru. On the nights that the girl had to work, Shigure made himself scarce, Yuki picked a fight with Kyo and Hatsuharu came over. Not only did the Ox show up unannounced, but he didn't even try to pick a fight with the Cat. That coupled with the strange smells and sounds that emanated from Yuki's bedroom, confused the orange-haired boy.

A deep, pain-filled moan wafted up to where he was sitting and he decided that he needed to find out the truth. The scents that lingered in the air made his body react in ways that he couldn't process. He slid down the roof and levered his body over the edge. Just using his arms, he lowered himself onto the balcony and peered into Yuki's room.

Candles lighted the tableaux in front of him. Yuki stood, wrists handcuffed and pulled over a hook attached to the wall. The silver-haired boy was naked, a ball gag stuffed in his mouth and a chain of graduated beads hung out of his ass. He had a blindfold on, leaving him looking defenseless and delectable. Towering over him, Haru held onto a flail of nine, thin leather strips and used it freely across the sweat-sheened pale skin. The Ox stood in all his glory, naked except for the chaps that he normally wore. His thick, heavy, aroused cock rose like a turgid worm crawling out of its home of black and white hair. Its swollen end leaked precum and he occasionally would wipe a bit off and smear it under the Rat's nose.

"You like that, don'tcha, Bitch," Haru growled as he brought the flail down harder. Yuki let out a moan of pleasure and he bucked his hips toward his tormentor. "You're such a little boy-cunt, aren't you?" Haru waited for the response he knew was coming.

Yuki nodded his head in agreement to his tormentor. His wrists were killing him, as they held most of his weight. The hook that they used for the handcuffs stood high enough that only the very tips of his toes could touch the floor when they used it. The pain that coursed through his body made him harder and he knew what the Ox would do next. He felt the cold, smooth glide of leather as Haru slipped on a special harness to pull his balls back from his cock and prevent Yuki from cumming.

They had ordered a whole bunch of toys off an adult online site. The beads, handcuffs, blindfold and harness were all things that they had pooled their money together and purchased. These were things that Akito had exposed the Rat to and now he passed that knowledge off on a new playmate. Only one thing truly terrified him, and that was the family god finding out what Haru and he were playing at in Shigure's house. Even Tohru finding out wouldn't be as bad; Akito could and would force him back to the main house if he found Yuki and the Ox playing sex games.

Hatsuharu sensed someone peering in the window at the two of them. He stalked over to the sliding glass door and pushed it open. He reached a large hand out and grabbed Kyo by the back of the head. He then pulled the struggling Cat into the room and shut the door.

"See something you like?" he asked, staring down at his orange-haired cousin. "Don't talk! Just come over and join the party; Yuki won't mind. He's a nasty little whore who likes being used and abused." Haru quickly stripped Kyo down, leaving the other boy feeling very vulnerable. Then he reached up and pulled Yuki's hands off the hook, leaving the other boy to fall boneless to the floor. He dragged the Cat over to a pile of pillows in one corner and hauled Yuki over to the other boy.

"Give him head, Bitch," Haru growled, taking the ball gag out of that talented mouth.

Something dawned on Kyo. "Are you Black?" he asked his younger cousin.

"Well fuck, give the stupid pussy a kewpie doll," Haru growled, bringing his whip down across Yuki's back and ass.

The silver-haired boy kissed his way up Kyo's legs, spending time on his ankles and the backs of his knees. The Cat's moans drew him up higher and he began teasing, licking and sucking on the neat, good sized dick he found at the end of the path. He swirled his tongue around the semi-flaccid organ and then he swallowed the whole thing, deep-throating him with ease. Kyo bucked and twitched to the primeval rhythm set by his cousin's mouth. When Yuki hummed against his cock, the Cat shot his wad down the willing throat.

He lay against the pillows, waiting for his sight to return to normal. He felt Haru grab his ankles and turn him so that his head rested between Yuki's legs and the Rat's rested between his. The bigger boy then began pulling out the love beads, bead by excruciating bead. Yuki moaned and cried out as the globules pressed against his prostrate. He needed to cum so bad.

"Now," Black Haru said, towering over his victims, "you boys are to give each other head, and nobody cums until I give you permission. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master," Yuki whispered, turning his attention to Kyo's luscious dick. He fondled the redhead's manhood, bringing it back to hard again.

Kyo made a face and began to squirm away from the Rat. "If you think I'm doing that to this stupid Rat, you got another thing comin'." He tried to get away from Yuki's mouth.

Haru brought the whip down across Kyo's chest and then he smiled at the Cat. "I get it, the little boy pussy is afraid that he won't be able to please a slutty little Rat with his mouth. God, what a wuss; afraid of a little blowjob. Don't worry, I'm sure if he were thinking clearly, Yuki'd feel the same way, but right now his hormones are in overdrive and anyone or anything looks good to him." He stalked over to their toy chest and opened it. He pulled out a small dildo and some lube. He moved back to his two little toys and grabbed one of Yuki's abused wrists. He lubricated the silver-haired boy's fingers extremely well and then smeared some of the lotion onto the toy.

"You know what to do, little Bitch, use them on your new playmate."

Yuki nodded with Kyo's cock dangling out of his mouth. He turned to the hissing, spitting Cat and slid one finger deep into his hidden pucker. Kyo bucked and wriggled, trying to get the intruder out of his ass. His fight lasted until with all his squirming and wiggling, he managed to force Yuki's finger against his prostrate. Stars, planets and a few comets flew through the air and he wanted to repeat that feeling. The purple-eyed boy slipped another finger into him and began to gently scissor the two apart. Then the third on joined the party and Kyo keened with the heat that rampaged through his body. He bucked his hips, trying to get more of that feeling and then he cried out in loss as the magical fingers were removed. He made a little mew of displeasure and glared at the tease of a Rat until the toy slipped in and got turned on. It vibrated and turned in his ass, hitting his stimulated sweetspot repeatedly. He growled and began trying to replication the ministrations that Yuki had given him. He cried out as the Rat's mouth swallowed him. It took him a few minutes to get the hang of the rhythm, but no one ever said that Kyo Sohma was a slow learner.

Hatsuharu watched his playthings giving each other head and he began to stroke his own thick cock. The sight of silver and orange pubic hair being covered with saliva and precum was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. When he couldn't take it anymore, he brutally grabbed Yuki's hips and thrust his swollen member deep into that willing orifice. Each roll and snap of the Rat's hips drove him insane. Somehow, Yuki managed to tighten and loosen his rectal muscles in such a way that they massaged the bull-like dick shoved into him.

Haru set a vicious pace; he knew that he wouldn't last much longer. He could feel Black Haru beginning to fade and Hatsuharu come back.

Kyo was making loud moans and groans around the organ in his mouth and his thrusts into that willing orifice were becoming very irregular. He cried out around Yuki's member and shot into his mouth once again. The Rat's manhood battered against his tonsils and he just wanted things to be over so that he could sleep. He noticed something about the harness the other boy was wearing, it had little, silver snaps. He grabbed both sides of the contraption and pulled.

Yuki shot his load into Kyo's mouth, without Haru's permission. However in his defense, he hadn't been prepared to Kyo to take things into his own hands and pull the anti-cum devise off. He could feel the Ox's thrusts becoming very irregular and he knew the end was near.

Five minutes after Yuki finished, Haru followed his cousins to the gates of heaven. He lost consciousness for a few moments and when he woke up; he could feel the other two boys struggling to get out from underneath him. He rolled off and lay on the silk pillows, trying to catch his breath.

"Get off me, you stupid Rat," Kyo said, trying to get Yuki off him.

"Shut up you annoying Cat," Yuki answered, when his brains returned to their proper place.

"Would you two please stop?" Haru asked, responding to the bickering before they could get too into it. "I don't know about you two, but this is something that I would want to repeat."

"Yeah, I guess we can do it again,"

"Definitely," Yuki responded.

Shigure sat in his office, working on the last few pages of his new manuscript so that Mii wouldn't kill him or herself. His three younger cousins were upstairs playing bedroom games again and being very rude about it. They hadn't even asked him to join them once. Well, you know what they say about paybacks.

He heard the front door open and close and he stuck his head out to see if it was who he thought it was. Yep, Tohru stood there, looking exhausted from a long day of school and work.

"I'm home," she said in her cheerful voice.

"How did work go?"

"Good, but I have a ton of homework to do before tomorrow; so, I'd better get something to eat and get started."

"Fine, fine," he said, giving her his best avuncular smile. "Yuki has a question about one of the homework assignments and he asked to have you come up to his room as soon as you got home."

"Alright, but I don't know what I can tell him about homework, he's so much smarter than I."

"Well, you'll just have to find out what he needs," Shigure shooed her on her way. He sat back in the confines of his study and waited. A long drawn out shriek, male shouts and a heavy thud made him smile. Now he could finish what he had started.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bad Romance**

Yuki stumbled into the dark house, his arms laden with books and study guides. The student council meeting took longer than he thought it would. Shigure had gone to a movie with Hatori and Ayame; how the physician could stand to be with those two, he couldn't figure. Kyo was out with Hatsuharu (probably practicing his martial arts) and Tohru had to work until late. The poor girl has been putting in a lot of hours. He slipped off his shoes and set his books on the floor while he found the light switch. He never made it. Someone stepped out behind him and slapped a sweet, strong smelling rag over his nose and mouth. He could feel his lungs seizing up and his breath becoming short as his asthma activated itself in response to the odor. Then everything went black. The last thing he heard before losing his fight against unconsciousness was a familiar, malicious laugh….Akito.

"Yuki," Akito said his voice soft and sad. "Yuki, wake up. I don't want to have to hurt you if you don't." He brought the whip down against Yuki's bare thighs. The smaller man moaned as he tried to escape from his tormentor.

Consciousness returned with a vengeance and the silver-haired boy struggled against the bonds holding him. His forehead rested on the tatami mat under him, his wrists were in heavy handcuffs and his feet in manacles attached to a spreader bar. A collar forced his head down and all of the restraints were lined with minute needles that poked into his skin with every movement. He tried to bring his lips together, only to find them separated by an O-gag that allowed the family god access to his mouth, but wouldn't let him bring his teeth into play if he was forced to give head. In other words, he was totally and royally screwed.

"Ahito," he tried to talk around the gag. "Wha the 'ell?"

"What," he snarled, "you didn't think that I wouldn't hear about you playing the whore. And not only with Hatsuharu, but with that creature who calls himself a Cat!" His mouth sprayed a fine mist of spit over the trapped figure beneath him. "I even allow that stupid cow to live with you and how do you repay me, hm? You spread your legs for anyone that wants a piece of your ass." He brought the torture lash down repeatedly, each strike coming harder than the last. When that didn't appease him, he doubled up his fist and smashed it into the unprotected flanks, back and head of his victim.

Yuki began gasping for air. Each labored breath came harder and faster than the one before. He trembled as he wheezed, not only terror making it difficult to breathe but the chemical used to knock him out still lingered in his blood stream. He could feel his heart beating rapidly and hear each beat in his ears. Something wasn't right and Akito was in no mood to listen. He could feel his ribs and spine creaking with each and every blow. His head reeled and darkness threatened. He struggled to remain conscious. As fast as it started the abuse stopped. Akito stood over him, breathing heavily.

He kneeled on the floor and grabbed the Rat by his hair. He dragged the bound boy over to him and forced his head down. He thrust into the open and defenseless orifice, battering his cock against the smaller man's tonsils. The gagging response was nearly enough, but in its own way nowhere adequate to express the rage and betrayal he felt. He whipped the O-gag out of the battered maltreated mouth and drove his dick back in.

"You bite me, bitch," he growled, grabbing a handful of Yuki's hair, "and I'll end your sorry existence right now." He gave the boy a triumphant smile. "And don't expect Shigure, Hatori or Ayame to come bursting in here to rescue you. You're not in the main house and they'll never find you until I either kill or release you, do you understand?"

Yuki nodded his head and visibly trembled. Akito had taken leave of his senses and the Rat was left to deal with an insane madman. He took the stiffened organ into his mouth and tried to pull every trick he could think of to please the family god.

"I don't think so, Yuki," Akito snarled, backhanding him hard across the face. "There's no way that your whore's tricks are going to get you out of this. That stupid Ox and …" he paused between words. "Cat might be fooled by you, but I know what you're like. I created you! I made you into what you are now."

Akito moved around to behind the smaller boy and grabbed slender hips as hard as he could. He didn't even bother doing any form of stretching on the orifice in front of him and just rammed his dick deep into the exposed pucker.

Yuki cried out in pain as he was ridden dry. He could feel things back there tearing and ripping, blood began to flow freely down his thighs and grey collected at the edge of his sight. The only thing keeping him conscious was the scrape of the tatami mats against his cheek and the bite of the metal restraints on his wrists, ankles and knees. And then it happened, he felt his control slipping away and with a loud pop he transformed into the Rat.

Akito glared at the tiny, bloody rodent at his feet. His anger and lust hadn't been slaked and it made him all the more angry that his toy changed into the one form that he couldn't control. He gave the insignificant shape a light kick, no sense in killing him until the time was right, and stormed out of the shed. He stalked away, never seeing the little blonde watching him from the side of the shed.

Momiji stepped out from the shadows and waited a few moments before he let himself into the old gardener's shack. He found the Rat lying on the floor in his animal form, still shivering from shock. He grabbed a tattered blanket from the pile over in one corner and covered the still shape with it.

"Yuki," he said, softly, carefully stroking the blood smeared fur. "You don't look like you're in the best shape. Wait here and I'll get Ha-chan and Shi-chan and we'll get you back to Shigure's house. Okay? Just hang in there." He grabbed a second cover, laid it over him and then scurried out as quickly as his spirit animal.

Yuki came to, his body screaming with pain, but warm. He could vaguely remember Akito storming out of the building they were in and then nothing. He had no clue on how he got covered up or what happened after he transformed. Outside he could hear stealthy footsteps that stopped in front of the door. Whoever it was beyond the portal stood there waiting; the hair on Yuki's neck reared up and he could almost hear Akito breathing. He recognized the tread as the same timbre of the steps outside the secret room. His body began to shiver and shake with fear, his lungs tightened and he tried to crawl further into the shadows of the shack he was in. He heard a low, malevolent chuckle.

"Yuki," Akito said his voice low and melodious. "I can hear you moving around in there, so don't try to hide the fact that you're awake." He stepped into the building and picked up the discarded whip. "Now, let's see, where were we?"

"Please, Akito no more," Yuki begged, holding out one empty hand.

"If you didn't want to play the game, then maybe you shouldn't have played the whore. I mean, really what kind of fool gets involved with an Ox and Cat and never thinks of the consequences?"

"I thought about the aftermath, I just didn't give a rat's ass about what happened." He looked at the older man, a realization flowing through his thoughts. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that you were jealous."

Akito picked the battered and bruised boy up by his hair and shook him hard. "I don't share my toys. And let there be no mistaking, you are my toy and I'll break you if I have to. Do you understand?"

Large, purple eyes widened to their fullest and tears formed in the corners. Yuki tried to stop the pain and his reaction to it, knowing that Akito fed on his tears, but failing miserably. The door to the building flew open and in stepped Hatori, Shigure and Ayame. All three men looking like avenging angels. Hatori and Shigure stood between Yuki and Akito; Ayame scooped up his little brother and headed for the doorway.

"I'll see you two at Shi-chan's," he said leaving the shelter.

"How dare you?" Akito spat, trying to recover his victim. "Hatori I'll kill you for this. No, better yet, I'll go after Kana, as you still harbor feelings for the slut."

"I think not, Akito," Hatori responded. "Shigure, hold him still."

"Ha-chan, are you sure about this?"

"I've never been surer of anything before in my life. Now are you going to hold him or do I have to do everything on my own?"

"No, no, I'm here to help, so that's what I'll do." He forced the younger man to his knees, pulling his arms tightly behind his back. "Sorry about this, Akito, but you'll feel much better when Ha-chan's done with you."

"Hatori you wouldn't dare! And you, Shigure, you couldn't last a moment without my pleasure. I can and will make your lives total hell from now on. Ha-chan's trick won't work on me and when this is over, I'll destroy the both of you!" His words came out dripping with venom and spit.

Hatori stood over the family god and place one large, strong hand over his forehead and eyes. He reached out forced his mind into Akito's and removed everything about Yuki and their sick little game. Never again would Akito remember the feel of Yuki's soft skin against his nor the sound of his whimpers as he was being tortured. The game ended here and the toys won.

"It's done," he gasped and sank to his knees. "Why don't you go home and take care of Yuki. I'll see that Akito gets to the main house and settled. After I've recovered a little, I'll be over and we can talk to Yuki about what he wants done. He may want to forget everything that's happened between him and Akito."

"Of course," Shigure got to his feet. "Are you going to be okay?"

"This wasn't the easiest thing I've ever done, but it's not the hardest either."

"Alright, I hope you know what you're doing,"

"Just take care of Yuki and leave this one to me," he said, standing and scooping the unconscious form up into his arms. "I'll be over a little later, after I've given Akito something to calm him."

"See you then."

Yuki lay limp in Ayame's arms, he didn't want to see his brother's face or the pity that he knew was there. If he had more strength he would be struggling to free himself. Why Hatori would leave him in the care of his older, totally insensitive brother, the little Rat didn't know. What were Hatori and Shigure thinking?

"Are you feeling any better?" Ayame asked his voice rough with emotion.

"Yes, but I don't think that I have the strength to walk right now."

"Don't worry about that, I'll carry you to the ends of the earth if necessary."

"I don't think that it's going to take that long. Just get me to Shigure's and then I'm sure that you can go back to your shop."

"What and leave you defenseless?"

"Shigure, Kyo and Tohru will be there."

"Yes and we can all see how well that worked out," came the bitter answer. "Didn't you think you could trust me with what was happening between you and Akito?"

"I tried that once, remember and you ignored me," Yuki answered, struggling to get free of the blankets. "I tried several times to get help from you and you left me to Akito's tender mercies. If anyone is to blame here, it's you. You never had time for me before and you see where it's left me." He sagged back into the warm embrace, his outburst draining most of his strength.

"I know, I was a fool and would like a chance to make things up to you."

"Maybe someday, but right now I'm too pissed at you to even think about allowing you access to me. I want you to get me home and then leave. I'll contact you if and when I'm ready to talk to you again." He closed his eyes and drifted in and out of sleep during the last little bit of the walk.

The smell of well-made food and the warmth of the house woke him from his doze. He looked out of his nest and saw Tohru and Kyo looking up at him with concern plainly written on their faces. He gave them a weak smile and then Ayame carried him into his room. He was deposited onto the futon and the soft, clean, hole-free bedding pulled over him.

"Lucky Kyo," Ayame said, trying to anger the Cat. "Be sure that you don't attack him until Ha-chan gives him a clean bill of health."

"As if I would. When I beat that stupid Rat it'll be fair and square. It wouldn't do me any good if he wasn't up to par…it would be like beating an old lady." The two of them walked out of the room, arguing.

"Welcome home, Yuki," Tohru said, tucking the covers a little tighter around the frail form. "Do you need anything?"

"Just some sleep," he answered, turning away from her.

"Of course, how stupid of me," she said, walking to the door. "If you need anything just ring the bell and I'll be right here." Yuki looked toward her and saw a small, brass bell sitting beside his bed, just waiting to be rung.

"I will," he answered. As soon as the door slid shut, Yuki opened his heart and began watering his pillow. He cried until there were no tears left and then he drifted off to sleep; hoping that his dreams wouldn't be nightmare.


End file.
